


Good Students

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been months since the house felt so quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Students

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Good Students  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Izumi Curtis.  
> Setting: The night after the Elric brothers left their training in Dublith.  
> Summary: It had been months since the house felt so quiet.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: Just a little bit of introspection, written for the prompt “Teacher” at Genprompt Bingo.

* * *

It had been months since the house felt so quiet.

Izumi Curtis had once been used to that. She had been used to quiet, and orderliness, and not worrying about whatever schemes were brewing in a pair of young minds too bright for their own good. She had been used to sleeping through the night without getting up to peek in on her boarders, to make sure they were getting their own sleep, instead of losing themselves in all-night “practice” of new alchemy skills that might still end in disaster if left unsupervised.

But after all these months of noise and messes and mischief, what she was used to now was having students in the house.

_We’ve decided to go home to Resembool for a while, Teacher. …There’s something we need to do there._

Edward gave no further explanation, and Izumi did not ask—even though she wanted to. There was a heaviness in Ed’s tone, and a shadow in Al’s eyes, that troubled her and set off her rather rusty maternal instincts. It made her want to sit them both down and pry out everything that might be weighing on their hearts.

But she chose to trust the boys instead. After all, they were going straight to an equally formidable caregiver in the person of Pinako Rockbell; having known them all their lives, she could surely handle their troubles better. So Izumi simply helped them to pack and put them on the train, without questioning this sudden pause in the still-incomplete teaching they had once been so desperate to gain.

They were good students. They would never do anything she had taught them was wrong…

Even if she was too ashamed to explain to them her firsthand knowledge of exactly _why_ it was wrong.

Standing at the window with a cup of tea, Izumi saw the glimmer of lightning from thunderclouds on the horizon, and heard the first faint rumble of thunder. A storm front was rolling in from the northwest. Resembool must have seen the brunt of it already.

Izumi hoped the boys were safe and warm tonight.

* * *

_© 2014 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
